


It Just Took Meeting Him

by Tamasha



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Pendragon Is King, Canon Era, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Forests, Gay, Kissing, Love, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, Picnics, Relationship(s), Romance, Sappy, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamasha/pseuds/Tamasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Arthur is king, he has many more responsibilities. He spends his days working and I hardly see him anymore. I knew things would be different when he became king, but I expected him to have a bit more free time than he does now. I shouldn’t complain - I have more time to myself - but the more time I spend away from Arthur, the more I realize I don’t want the time apart. I want to be with him always. Every moment away from him is like drinking from an empty cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Just Took Meeting Him

**Author's Note:**

> written by Tamara

Now that Arthur is king, he has many more responsibilities. He spends his days working and I hardly see him anymore. I knew things would be different when he became king, but I expected him to have a bit more free time than he does now. I shouldn’t complain - I have more time to myself - but the more time I spend away from Arthur, the more I realize I don’t want the time apart. I want to be with him always. Every moment away from him is like drinking from an empty cup.

He told me last night, before we went to sleep, that he would make a point to be with me in the morning. “The morning is just for you, Merlin. We should get breakfast together, and then go for a ride. I want to take you somewhere secluded.” We were lying together in bed and he was beaming as if he had just come up with the best idea ever. I had to smile back. I was helpless when he smiled at me. I was his entirely and fully. As I always am. And there is nothing I could, or would want to do about it.

Of course, as soon as we woke this morning, Agravaine called him to a meeting that apparently was of the utmost importance. I didn’t really believe that, but Arthur did. Agravaine would do whatever it took to keep us apart. He didn’t approve of Arthur’s choice to be with me. Arthur looked so hurt when he left the room. Before exiting, he turned to me and gave me a quick kiss. “I will be back soon, I promise. I’m sorry.” Then he kissed me again, causing me to hate him just a little bit, because he would soon be gone. I wanted that kiss to last forever. They are so few and far between now. “I love you,” he whispered sweetly, his hand still cupping the back of my head.

“I love you too,” I said to the closing door. The door that was always closing, and leaving me to wait for the missing piece of me to return.

He did return quickly. And nearly immediately he swooped me towards him, pulling me close. “All right, let’s go.” He was panting a bit; he must have hurried from the meeting to his chambers as soon as he could.

“Where are we going?” Arthur always came up with crazy ideas that really were more dangerous than romantic. I was a bit nervous to follow him blindly, but he loved surprises.

He shook his head. “I can’t tell you.”

“Will it be hot? Will it be cold? Will it be wet? Will it be dry?” I teased. I did, however, truly want to know. I wanted to know what to prepare myself for.

I could tell in Arthur’s face that he was not going to tell me. “Just come with me."

We made our way to the stables where two horses were already prepared for us. The sun was high and hot, but I was still glad to be outside, not alone in Arthur’s chambers waiting for him to return. Now I was with Arthur; now I could breath easy. We rode away toward the rolling hills in the east. I was not as familiar with the woods as Arthur. He had hunted these woods since he was a child; I have lived in Camelot for four years, but compared to Arthur’s lifetime of experience, I was not very knowledgeable. This gave me a disadvantage in my hunt to find out where we were headed.

Arthur stopped his horse and motioned for me to dismount. I hesitantly obeyed, trying to hide my smile. I do hate surprises, but I know how excited Arthur gets about them, so I have to enjoy it for his sake. But what I was really enjoying was Arthur’s happiness. I can’t stand it when he smiles, I can’t not smile back. It’s instinctive. He is part of me.

Arthur took my hand and lead me through a particularly thick part of the woods. The trees were so close that the daylight had trouble finding the forest floor. I followed Arthur as he chopped away at low hanging branches with his sword. I watched his strong arms flex as he raised the sword each time. As soon as a path was cleared, his hand would find mine again quickly, like a magnet that was eager to find it’s opposite.

The trees began to thin and I heard the babbling sound of a brooke. We passed the last row of trees and I saw that a picnic had already been set up. I looked at Arthur who was waiting for a response from me. “Do you like it?” he asked, eager like a child for a parent’s approval.

“It’s perfect, Arthur.” I squeezed his hand and looked at him accusatively. “Did you really have a meeting this morning?”

He shrugged and bobbed his head. “No.” He was far too proud of himself. I kissed him quickly on the cheek, but he pulled me in again for a long passionate kiss.

We sat ourselves down at our meal and began to eat. Arthur would feed me occasionally, and I would foolishly accept, loving every second of Arthur’s cheesy romance. After we had eaten our fill, I moved in close to Arthur. Our two bodies found our natural positions together, fitting perfectly in every way. I had my back across his lap, and his left arm supported my head. I was watching the clouds move over me, and Arthur just listened to the creek. It was silent for a long time and we took the time to soak it all in. I had a hard time believing that things could get any better.

“I love you forever, Merlin. More than I possibly can know.” Arthur was still looking into the water; I sat up to face him. He looked at me with his regal blue eyes that were the color of the sky above him. “I didn’t know that a person could be so consumed with love, Merlin. But I am overflowing.”

It was so devastatingly romantic, I thought I would explode. I didn’t think Arthur could say such perfect words and mean them so wholeheartedly. I could feel my own love pour out of my heart, causing my breathing to speed up. “You are my very soul, Arthur. I love you forever, which feels too short when I am with you.”

I leaned in, and his lips met mine. They were soft, as always, and eagerly pulled at my own. The kiss this morning was just a taste, now I would enjoy the whole meal. He passionately grabbed my hair and pulled my face closer to his. I tangled my fingers in his perfect blond locks. It wasn’t long before his hand was in my trousers. Quickly, I become hard with lust for his touch. He pulled off my trousers, leaving my shirt. Then he stroked me slowly, and waited for me to breathe heavily before he moved faster. I kissed him harder, and tried to focus on his mouth, but my mind slipped as I felt the ecstasy of his caress. I was close to finishing when he stopped, making me wish I could engulf him entirely into me. He removed my shirt, and I eagerly tore off his clothing.

I needed more, but he smiled and lead my hand between his legs. I could feel his own excitement swell in my hands. He tensed as I began to move and made him grow with pleasure. His hands gripped my back as I moved more swiftly. Before he could finish, I hesitated. “What do you want to do?” I breathed as he focused again on me.

His lips were on mine again for a moment before he answered. “Can I take you?” he asked, almost innocently. I nodded and kissed him again. He turned me around and moved his hands from my back to the front of my torso. His fingers fondled my skin delicately. A tingle trailed behind his touch. He nuzzled his nose into my neck, making me lean back into him. “Are you ready?” He was breathing heavily now, and I could feel his anticipation on my back.

“Yes,” I moaned. He fit within me, as he always did. I relaxed as he began, but moved against him. He held tight to my chest and I gripped his hands as he came. He pulled himself away and turned me to face him again, thirstily drinking me in.

Then his hands were upon me again, reminding me where he had left off. He pushed me onto the ground and hovered over me. His hand was still between my legs as he kissed me hard. I started to drift again, mind racing and wandering away. All I could think about was Arthur and how his love filled me. Fuller and fuller, until I overflowed with his love, with his touch. I thought I could take no more of the feeling, but then his mouth was around me.

All at once I felt a new sensation; though different, I felt my euphoria shoot higher than before. I was lost for a long time, hoping the feeling would never end, but it did which brought only more pleasure than I thought I could possibly feel. I heaved my sunken chest and waited for my senses to return to me. Arthur grabbed my head and pulled me in for another kiss. I avidly accepted and pulled him closer to me.

We rested together, breathing in deeply. We were close, both lying on the ground. I hugged him tighter and he pushed his nose against my head. Though the day was perfect up until this point, this moment exceeded all the rest. I had my love in my arms, and if given the option, I would never let go. He is my opposite and my equal. He is forever a part of me, and I of him. There is no time in which I was ever not in love with him; it just took meeting him to find that I have loved him forever, and will never stop.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try a first person Merlin perspective with an established relationship. This was what I came up with. I’m not in love with it, but it’s something. Hope you still liked it.


End file.
